


cunning

by life_unsolved



Series: secrect garden [2]
Category: LA by Night, Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade- L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: DTR, F/F, Jealousy, this one makes even less sense than the first one if you can believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_unsolved/pseuds/life_unsolved
Summary: Jeanie watched as Cat tried to count the days back in her head for a minute before she looked to her. “Don’t you have to date someone before they can be your girlfriend?”Jeanie huffed in amusement. “I’m really smart, actually. I knew we would end up here.”..Jeanie and Cat are dating.





	cunning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm gay and no one can stop me. I honestly don't understand why this pairing is a thing for me. Make the representation you want to see in the world, I guess. Also, apparently now that we're on hiatus it's romance season, so enjoy that while it lasts.

Jeanie didn’t want to leave bed. She shuddered as she felt Cat’s fingers tip toe up her spine, tilting her head in an silent offer. A giggle ghosted over her shoulder as a few more messy kisses were dropped on the base of her neck.

Jeanie could not think of a single reason why she needed to leave bed. Cat wrapped an arm around her waist and nuzzled into her. The girl was touchier than she expected. She held Jeanie’s hand for no reason. She liked to sit pressed against the blonde whenever possible. Cat was constantly touching her face, her shoulders, her back. Jeanie knew what it was like to be irresistible, but it was unconscious with Cat. The girl didn’t even seem to realize she was invading her space. Jeanie dismissed it as a Gangrel thing, but she thought it might just be a Cat thing. The girl reached out to Xulian, too. She constantly seemed to cling to the world.

Jeanie rolled over to face her- Cat. She winced a little as she heard the soft growl of Frufru at their feet. The dog always hated being in bed with her husband, but he seemed entranced by Cat’s natural animalism. More than once she’d walked in on the two of them having a silent conversation. Cat developed a bad habit of slipping him scraps of food.

Jeanie shifted slightly, letting Frufru adjust as she leaned forward and gave Cat a gentle kiss. 

“Thank you for dinner.”

Dinner included Cat convincing a few guys to come home with her, and Jeanie watching her hunt one for sport. They’d come to an agreement about what kind of people they’d kill. Jeanie didn’t mind eating anyone that tried to steal her shit or hit on Cat. What was hers was hers.

Jeanie loved watching Cat feed. She loved the raw power that Cat had when she fought, the poetry of a body in movement. She was lethal. It was almost like a dance, the way she brought behemoths to their knees. The best part was that Cat was a messy eater.

Jeanie took one look at her ripped, bloodstained shirt and insisted that she showered. Jeanie kissed the blood from Cat’s lips before sending her upstairs, watching her leave with a laser focus. As soon as she heard the water running, she began setting up.

They’d been at this three months to the day. They weren’t dating exactly. Jeanie was still married, not that anyone could tell. Pictures of her husband were slowly being replaced around the house. Jeanie was never one to deny her accomplishments, but if a picture of her, husband, and a state senator mysteriously vanished, then it obviously had to be replaced. Where it once hung was the cutest fucking selfie of Cat and Frufru cuddling on the couch that the girl had taken when Jeanie stepped away from her phone.

Jeanie placed LED candles around the room at hyper speed. She had oils warming next to the bed in the Secret Garden as they’d taken to calling it. She had half a dozen vases of red and white roses set up around the room. It’s wasn't that Jeanie was celebrating. There was nothing to celebrate, technically. She just thought they could use some quality time together. It wasn’t as if they spent 75% of their time together already.

Cat was surprised and delighted in a way that broke Jeanie’s heart. It was so blatantly apparent that no one else had ever done anything like this for her before. Jeanie was already making plans for night trips to museums and art galleries, perhaps a private vacation in Paris. Jeanie ever considered camping for a brief moment before laughing quietly to herself. She didn't think there was anyone in the world that could convince her to do that, but still. Cat deserved a world wider than her screen.

What was supposed to be an innocent massage got Jeanie exactly what she wanted. She could still feel the echo of her racing heart in her chest. She was considering trying to push Cat further when there was soft scratching at the door. She’d usually be annoyed with her furry companion, but something about having Frufru with them made her feel at home. The three of them together was where Jeanie wanted to be when she wasn’t filming.

Cat offered her another kiss, before she mumbled a soft, “You’re welcome.”

The roughness in her voice made Jeanie consider making Frufru sleep downstairs for the night. She let Cat rest her head on her shoulder. Jeanie never wanted to leave her bed again. There was nothing more beautiful than what was right in front of her, she was suddenly sure of it.

Cat sighed into her collar bone before she cleared her throat. “That was amazing,” she murmured. Jeanie stretched her legs carefully, nodding in quiet agreement. Cat pulled back suddenly, sitting up. The dog at their feet yelped in surprise, startling Jeanie from her visions of summer weekends spent in New York. Cat clutched the sheet to her chest, and Jeanie almost rolled her eyes at her unnecessary show of modesty.

Cat blushed, and Jeanie ran a finger over her cheek. “We're amazing.”

She shook her head, blush deepening. “Not the- You know, the roses and candles and stuff. Not like, just that other stuff we did,” she explained in one breath. Jeanie felt a faint smile spread across her face. 

“I-”

Cat continued. “But not that the other stuff wasn’t nice, too! I’ve only had one massage before, and it was nothing like this,” she laughed, playing with her fingers nervously. “This was really good too. It was all good. But just, all of this,” she gestured around the room. "It was amazing. Thanks.”

Jeanie waited to make sure she was really done before she tried to speak again. “It was amazing, I know. You’re welcome. Now come back. I don’t know if I’m finished yet.”

Jeanie was pretty sure they weren’t done. Cat got all flustered and started rambling, and Jeanie found that the best way to shut her up was to make sure her lips were busy.

Cat tucked some of her hair behind her ear before she laid back down. “I know. I don’t want to get up either, but we actually have something to do tonight. I was going to tell you after we ate, but then there was all of this.”

Jeanie frowned, propping her head up on one hand. “I don’t remember us having anything. I checked our calendar.”

“To be fair, massages weren’t really on the calendar either.”

Cat wilted under the glare she got, hurrying on before Jeanie could kill her. “I think I figured out how we could get into the Camarilla,” she rushed, closing her eyes tightly against the scrutiny.

Jeanie would never admit it, especially not to Cat, but for a single moment she forgot why she cared about being in the Camarilla in the first place. That was the reason they gave when someone asked why they were together. It was what they told themselves in the beginning to get through the confusing moments and blurred lines.

Jeanie tried to sound excited, cringing at the nasal quality her voice took on. “Oh, yeah? What is it?”

“We have to find the Fresno Nightcrawler and turn him in.”

Jeanie swore she could her the LED candles flickering in the silence that followed.

“We what?”

Cat sat up again, not bothering with the sheet. Jeanie tried to pay attention to what she was saying, not letting herself get distracted by the smooth expanse of skin that she knew looked lovely underneath her. “It’s obviously a Nos! Or maybe a Malk? I asked Xul, but he didn’t seem too sure. I think he might have been talking to a ghost, actually...” she trailed off for a moment. “But, if we find the person breaching the Masquerade, we could fill him with something and give him to the Prince. Then maybe he would let us in!”

Jeanie didn’t even try to stifle the hate that erupted in her chest at the mention of Xulian. He arrested her husband. Jeanie might not have been her husband’s biggest fan, but it was hard to be a Real Housewife without anyone to housewife for. And then there was his relationship with Cat. The two of them were more comfortable together than Jeanie liked. She hated the way Cat hung off him. They had no issues with personal space, and it got under her skin. She tried to take a calming breath before she spoke again.

“Why do we have to go tonight?” She whined. “Can’t we go tomorrow instead? This was supposed to be special.”

Jeanie tried not to think about the jewelry box behind her. Inside, there was an origami fox made from pure gold dangling from a thin chain. She had a friend’s jeweler custom make the piece, ensuring that the metal wouldn’t hurt Cat.

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry. I kind of already made arrangements to be shown around by the Nos, though.”

Jeanie bared her teeth at the thought of spending today of all days with the Nosferatu of Fresno. As if they didn’t have better places to be. She reached out a hand, interlocking their fingers as she sat up.

“There is not a chance in hell that I’m meeting with the fucking Nosferatu today. Absolutely not.”

Jeanie could not see any possible future where that was going to happen. Which, in hindsight, should have been the first warning.

The car ride to the Fresno was silent. Jeanie refused to look up from her phone, angling herself towards the window of the car. She could feel Cat’s hand resting on her thigh nervously, and momentarily considered pushing it off. She let it stay. They’d never had a real fight before. Jeanie didn’t want her to think that things were over between them. The girl tended to overreact.

It was surprisingly cool in Fresno, even for the fall. As the driver opened their door and helped Jeanie out, she relished the warm air against her skin. She could only tell that it was cold because of the way the driver shivered. She was glad she thought to wear a sweater. Cat tipped the driver as Jeanie took a few steps into the park.

Jeanie let the other girl take her hand and together they set off on the walking trail.

“Javier said to meet him a few miles from where the trail breaks. I think between the two of us, we should be able to find him.”

Jeanie scoffed noncommittally, holding her phone up to try to regain signal. She was supposed to upload on Instagram tonight. She waited impatiently for a few moments before she tucked it into her back pocket, squeezing Cat’s hand in frustration.

“I still don’t see why we had to do this today,” she snipped as they made their way down the path.

Cat ducked her head. “It was the only time he had this week.”

“Oh, and you’re just insanely busy next week?”

Jeanie felt Cat’s hand tightened on her for a moment before the other woman sighed in annoyance. She tried not to be distracted by the sheer power she felt under her fingertips. They wouldn’t make it very far if she started down that road.

“I’m not, but I know Rozz has his new exhibit. I’m sure you’re going to be spending every night with him.”

Jeanie laughed bitterly, not letting go of Cat’s hand. “I’m sure you and Xulian will find some way to pass the time. You don’t have to go to the opening or whatever. It doesn’t matter,” she lied.

Cat pulled herself free, throwing up her hands and turning to stand in front of Jeanie. 

“I didn’t have any plans with Xul. I was just going to wait at home with Fru until you got back. And it’s not like I was invited to the stupid show anyway!”

Jeanie dimly noticed how quiet it’d gotten around them as she tried and failed to collect herself. She spoke through her teeth, voice raising. “Of course, you’re invited to the stupid show. You’re my stupid girlfriend, why wouldn’t you go with me?”

Distantly a crow cried.

“I’m your girlfriend?” Cat asked, fight leaving her at once.

“_She’s_ your girlfriend?” a voice rasped from the trees beside them.

They shared a look before Cat took a step between Jeanie and the tree line.

“Show yourself before I end your miserable life,” Jeanie hissed, body vibrating.

A hideous figure appeared from behind a tree, hood half pulled over his face. “Good evening, ladies. I couldn’t help but to overhear that you seemed to be having some issues.”

“My only issue is your face,” Jeanie sneered, ignoring the sound of Cat’s face palm.

The figure sighed in faux disappointment. “Really, Tiger? This is what you've got to look forward to every night? I’m sorry to hear it.”

Cat’s growl cut through the sounds of the night, and Jeanie watched as the figure took a step back. She had to suppress the hum that wanted to escape, trying not to focus on how lovely Cat looked when she was threatening someone’s life.

“My name’s not Tiger, it’s Catalina. And if you say one more thing about my girlfriend, you’re going to meet the sun in the middle of the night.”

The creature held his hands up, giving them an easy grin. “I have no issue with the delicate flower. I was just surprised. If you’re that sensitive about it, maybe you should come back another night. Alone.”

Cat shook her head as Jeanie leaned around her, taking a few steps before a firm hand caught her shoulder. “Um, neither of us are coming back here ever, and as soon as we leave, I’m calling Park Management.”

The thing chuckled and Jeanie tried not to wince. That usually worked on the kids at her local Starbucks.

“You do that, Cupcake, and tell me how it works out for you. I think we’re done here for now. I’ll see you later, Kitten.”

Cat’s final warning reverberated from his back as his ghostly laughed was lost in the tree’s.

“We should go,” she whispered, not taking her eyes off where the man vanished.

Jeanie was already dialing for a car, pulling Cat away from the tree’s and towards the open parking lot. She let her vision expand, trying to see if she could sense anyone in the shadows. She kept watch as they got to the mouth of the driveway, not letting go of Cat.

“Jeanie.”

“What? I’m pretty sure it’s safe, but I can’t- Mmph!” Her vision went out of focus as she felt warm lips press against hers. She wondered how she thought she could focus with Cat standing so close to her in the first place.

Jeanie pulled back gently, taking in the soft sparkle in Cat’s eyes. “This doesn’t mean we’re done fighting,” she said breathlessly.

“Am I really your girlfriend?” Cat asked, face shifting between fear and hope with every passing moment.

Jeanie tried to think of a way to explain their relationship. She was still married. She technically loved her husband even though he was going to be in jail for the rest of his life, and visiting hours were usually over by the time the sun set. They were so fundamentally different beyond that not so minor issue. Things that were important to Cat, she couldn’t understand for the life of her. Most of the things that mattered to her, Cat simply didn’t care about. There was no possible way for this to work out in the long term. Jeanie opened her mouth.

“Yes.”

The confidence in her voice surprised them both.

Cat opened her mouth once before she shut it again. Jeanie watched as an uncontrollable smile split across her girlfriend’s face, and she matched it before she could help herself.

“Since when?” Cat asked.

“Since, like, I don’t know. Three months ago?”

Jeanie watched as Cat tried to count the days back in her head for a minute before she looked to her. “Don’t you have to date someone before they can be your girlfriend?”

Jeanie huffed in amusement. “I’m really smart, actually. I knew we would end up here.”

She smiled like she always did when Cat laughed. A set of headlights welcomed them back into the world, and they headed for the dark SUV that showed up to take them home. The driver got out of the car, opening the back door and waiting for them.

“Jeanie?” Cat said quietly as they approached.

“What?”

“You’re a genius.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cynthia Marie stop making characters I want to write about challenge.
> 
> Seriously, the IMF is a great organization doing amazing work and you should definitely check them out if you managed to get through this flaming garbage pile. You can find them at and donate at https://www.myeloma.org/


End file.
